Problem: Stephanie bought a new pair of suspenders at the store when they were having a $40\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the pair of suspenders was $$73$, how much did Stephanie pay with the discount?
Solution: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$73$ $\times$ $40\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $40\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{40}{100}$ which is also equal to $40 \div 100$ $40 \div 100 = 0.40$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.40$ $\times$ $$73$ $ = $ $$29.20$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Stephanie paid. $$73$ $-$ $$29.20$ $ = $ $$43.80$ Stephanie paid $$43.80$ for the pair of suspenders.